1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of inhibition of gene expression using double Stranded oligoribonucleotides.
2. Description of the Art
Methods of inhibiting gene expression using double stranded oligoribonucleotides have recently been described.
Such a method is known from WO 99/32619, which was unpublished at the priority date of the present invention. The known process aims at inhibiting the expression of genes in cells of invertebrates. To this end, the double-stranded oligoribonucleotide must exhibit a sequence which is identical with the target gene and which has a length of at least 50 bases. To achieve efficient inhibition, the identical sequence must be 300 to 1000 base pairs in length. Such an oligoribonucleotide is complicated to prepare.
196 31 919 C2 describes an antisense RNA with specific secondary structures, the antisense RNA being present in the form of a vector encoding it. The antisense RNA takes the form of an RNA molecule which is complementary to regions of the mRNA. Inhibition of the gene expression is caused by binding to these regions. This inhibition can be employed in particular for the diagnosis and/or therapy of diseases, for example tumor diseases or viral infections. —The disadvantage is that the antisense RNA must be introduced into the cell in an amount which is at least as high as the amount of the mRNA. The known antisense methods are not particularly effective.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,257 discloses a medicament comprising mismatched double-stranded RNA (dsRNA) and bioactive mismatched fragments of dsRNA in the form of a ternary complex together with a surfactant. The dsRNA used for this purpose consists of synthetic nucleic acid single strands without defined base sequence. The single strands undergo irregular base pairing, also known as “non-Watson-Crick” base pairing, giving rise to mismatched double strands. The known dsRNA is used to inhibit the amplification of retroviruses such as HIV. Amplification of the virus can be inhibited when non-sequence-specific dsRNA is introduced into the cells. This leads to the induction of interferon, which is intended to inhibit viral amplification. The inhibitory effect, or the activity, of this method is poor.
It is known from Fire, A. et al., NATURE, Vol. 391, pp. 806 that dsRNA whose one strand is complementary in segments to a nematode gene to be inhibited inhibits the expression of this gene highly efficiently. It is believed that the particular activity of the dsRNA used in nematode cells is not due to the antisense principle but possibly on catalytic properties of the dsRNA, or enzymes induced by it. —Nothing is mentioned in this paper on the activity of specific dsRNA with regard to inhibiting the gene expression, in particular in mammalian and human cells.